Loving Light and Dark
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: It's been four years since Amu confessed to Tadase and he still hasn't said anything. So what does Amu do? She listens to her Cds. song-fic. One-shot. Amuto. Fireflight song


**terriblyunloved- Yo!!! terribly unloved here again but this time with an Amuto. They are the perfect Shugo Chara couple!! (No offense to any Tadamu fans) My friend Hana Teirra-chan told me to do a Amuto songfic so here it goes. I do not own Shugo Chara or Fireflight. The bunny is still working on that as well.**

**JOIN THE BUNNY IN THE JOURNEY TO WORLD DOMINATION! WE HAVE DARKNESS, HOT ANIME GUYS, AND COOKIES!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu sighed and looked out her balcony window. She was fifteen now and 4 years had passed since she had confessed to Tadase. FOUR FREAKIN' YEARS and he STILL hadn't said anything about that to her. She closed her eyes and looked down at her desk. She had gotten better at drawing and could draw faces now if she pictured them well enough.

"Amu-chan?" She heard her chara, Ran, say. Ran floated up to her face and looked into Amu's sad golden eyes. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Yeah, what is wrong, Amu?"

"Yeah, desu."

Miki and Su joined Ran in her questioning. Amu smiled gently at her charas concern and looked down at her paper. "It's nothing guys, don't worry about it." She said, drawing a quick sketch of all the Guardians. "Its Tadase, isn't it?" Miki asked innocently. Ran and Su cocked there heads to the side inquiringly. Amu nodded silently. Her charas sighed and left, escaping to their eggs for the night.

Amu put down the pencil she had been drawing with and closed her eyes. It was about 12:45 AM and she had school tomorrow. Now she had to choose between two boys. Ikuto and Tadase. Light or dark. So hard to decide. She leaned over and turned off the lamp light and walked over to her CD collections. "Now what to fall asleep to…." '3 Doors Down', 'Jesse McCartney', 'BoA', ahhhhh, there it was . 'Unbreakable' by Fireflight. She put the Cd in her portable Cd player and switched to track 8. 

_Is this the whole picture or just the start_

_Is this the way you love me you're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone but I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest I'm finally letting go_

_I let go_

She pressed the pause button. How come this song reminded me so much of me and Ikuto? She had gotten over her little stage of being goth punk when Ikuto-kun told me to actually be like my heart. Now she wore pinks, greens, and blues a lot. Go figure. She now just listened to Ikuto a lot and did what he said. She had let go.

_And I'm here to stay nothing can separate us_

_And I know I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms_

_I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer looking through your eyes_

_I could never find a safer place even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed you you've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word Don't ever let me go_

_Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay nothing can separate us_

_And I know I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms_

_I'm home, I'm home wrapped in your arms_

She was so enwrapped in the music that she didn't hear my balcony door sliding open and a certain nekomimi hentai cosplay okoto walk in. She jumped and nearly screamed when she felt arms wrap around my waist. "Shhhh, _Amu. _Are you scared?" She heard in a deep playful voice. She looked up into a pair of beautiful purple eyes. "Ikuto-kun… what are you doing here?" "Am I not allowed to visit you, Amu? Cuz either way I still will." She sighed. "I'm trying to sleep, Ikuto."

"No you're not. You're listening to Fireflight. I'm not stupid, you baka."

"Don't call me an idiot! And yes you are stupid."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, Ikuto, you--- "

She was suddenly cut off as Ikuto swooped down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as he gently applied pressure and finally pulled away "Awww, is Amu blushing?" She raised her eyebrow in a questioning glare. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." He smirked and chuckled. "Gladly." As he swooped down to capture her lips in his again, Amu finally figured it out. She had chosen dark over light. She found more happiness in Ikuto's arms. Wrapped in his arms, she was home.

_And I'm here to stay nothing can separate us_

_And I know I'm ok _

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms_

_And I'm here to stay nothing can separate us_

_And I know I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently wrapped in your arms _

_I'm home I'm home_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**terribly unloved- SWEET!!!! I finished in one night! It took me three hours to decide on a good song for it. But I love Wrapped in Your Arms by Fireflight. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, TEIRRA-CHAN!!! YOU GOT ME HOOKED ON FIREFLIGHT!**

**Teirra-chan- SHUT UP, SAMARU-CHI!! You'll live and anyway you know you like it.**

**terriblyunloved- Shut up… Well please rate and review if you liked it. ARIGATOU, MINNA-CHAN!!!**


End file.
